False Mega Stones
In Sunverse, False Mega Stones take the place of Philosopher's stones in the Kalos portions of the story influenced by Fullmetal Alchemist. They do not exist in Moonverse, thanks to FMA's differences in how it crosses over. Backstory The idea behind false mega stones first arose from a different Pokemon / FMA AU created by Jay and one of their friends. In this AU, Pokemon existed in Amestris, and False Mega Stones existed as the counterpart to human-made Philosopher's Stones. Their implementation into SUMOverse was fleshed out by Jay and Neg a few months later. Appearance False Mega Stones look similar to their genuine counterparts at first glance--a multicolored sphere that can be used to awaken an intense power in a Pokemon. However, upon further inspection, it is revealed that the colors are not solid within the stone, instead shifting ever so slightly. This is because False Mega Stones are made from the souls of Pokemon they're effective on, and these souls writhe around in agony until they're used. (Think the imagery from the Philospher's Stones in FMA. Purpose False Mega Stones are used throughout the events happening in Kalos to force certain Pokemon (usually those of Team Flare grunts) to Mega Evolve. Thanks to this, Pokemon who normally would have no Mega Evolution (such as blah and blah) do, though the forms are even more temporary than regular Mega Evolution, and are much more painful, as the Pokemon is being enhanced by thousands of souls from another of their species. False Mega Stones also make up the cores of the Monstraculi, similarly to how Philosopher's Stones made up the cores of said characters in the canon material. The Monstraculi's stones contain various species of Pokemon within a singular type, and therefore, they have abilities surrounding that type. Father is made up of a False Mega Stone with half a million souls, and therefore seems invincible. False Mega Stones are originally believed to only be usable on Pokemon, but it is actually possible to use one on a human. This will temporarily grant the human with the powers of the Pokemon, but they will begin to sprout similar features to the creature in question in an agonizing way; not only that, but using the stone is incredibly painful to humans. Throughout the story, most humans seen using the stones only use ones that contain the souls of a single species of Pokemon--when Ling Yao takes Greed's False Mega Stone into his body, though, this leads to the creation of this story's version of Greedling. History Three thousand years ago, a kingdom was brought to war. A king named AZ had to watch as his beloved Pokemon got involved in the fighting, and was gripped by rage and grief when she passed. He then ordered one of his subjects to build him an ultimate weapon--something that would end the war once and for all. This subject passed it down to a slave. However, the slave was tricked by a previous creation of the subject's--a dwarf in the flask, a Monstraculus created from his DNA and the DNA of a rare Pokemon who visited the king every year. The weapon was constructed, though not quite for the purpose the king intended it for. He wished to bring his beloved Pokemon back to life, but the Monstraculus had other plans. When the weapon was activated, it rained terror on the warring world--and while it took the life forces of thousands of Pokemon, their lives were not poured into the king's Pokemon, as he had been led to believe. Instead, those lives poured into the Monstraculus and the slave, granting them not only near-eternal life, but miraculous powers related to the Pokemon souls they now had boiling with their own. Two False Mega Stones were created from this--the one within Father, and the one within Hohenheim. While Hohenheim kept his intact over the years he spent alone and suffering, Father slowly broke his down in order to rid himself of more "troublesome" types, while also attempting to overcome his worldly desires. His avarice, lasciviousness, voraciousness, jealousy, indolence, arrogance, and fury were all seperated into different beings, who were eventually the ones to call him Father. They would eventually go on to sever specific Pokemon from their stones in order to create the common False Mega Stones effective on one Pokemon that would later be encountered throughout Serena and X's journeys. List of False Mega Stones Father's False Mega Stone The False Mega Stone belonging to Father contains a little under 500,000 souls of various species of Pokemon. Hohenheim's False Mega Stone The False Mega Stone belonging to Van Hohenheim has a little over 550,000 souls of various species of Pokemon. Lust's False Mega Stone The False Mega Stone belonging to Lust has approximately 10,000 souls of primarily Psychic-typed Pokemon. Gluttony's False Mega Stone The False Mega Stone belonging to Gluttony has approximately 10,000 souls of primarily Normal-typed Pokemon. Envy's False Mega Stone The False Mega Stone belonging to Envy has approximately 10,000 souls of primarily Dark-typed Pokemon. Greed's False Mega Stone The False Mega Stone belonging to Greed has approximately 10,000 souls of primarily Ghost-typed Pokemon. Wrath's False Mega Stone The False Mega Stone belonging to Wrath has approximately 10,000 souls of primarily Fighting-typed Pokemon. Pride's False Mega Stone The False Mega Stone belonging to Pride has approximately 10,000 souls of primarily Fairy-typed Pokemon. Sloth's False Mega Stone The False Mega Stone belonging to Sloth has approximately 10,000 souls of primarily Dragon-typed Pokemon. Other False Mega Stones Other False Mega Stones are seen throughout the events that happen in Kalos in the possession of various grunts in Team Flare. These largely act similar to regular Mega Stones, and are seen used on these Pokemon: * blah blah w.eCategory:Items